All I could do is wait
by Yori Sakamoto
Summary: All she could do now is hope and pray that he'll return safely. All she could do now is wait...GaaraOC oneshot...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own NARUTO in any circumstances...

* * *

**All I Could Do Is Wait**

I woke up with an extremely painful headache that made me shake my head drastically. Then as I sat up, allowing the white silky blanket to fall on my lap, I saw that I was currently on a bed in a simple cream walled room. I wondered how I end up on that place and I tried my hardest to remember thus making me rub my temples soothingly with my fingers.

After awhile the events slowly returned to my mind and now I know why. With the thought on my head I hastily tried to move from my location but I was still too weak to do so.

_...Why? Why do I always have to be too weak?..._

Well, I'm not really too weak to say. It's just that I have been into a serious mission and was still under medication when I forced myself to fight and ended up being in the condition worse than before. Still no one could blame me. All I wanted was to protect him.

Him.

The thought of him made me uneasy. Oh how I wish I was in my best condition at that time then none of this would have happened. The more I think about him the more I got anxious. What could have happened after the moment I passed out?

I was still on deep thoughts when the door suddenly opened. A familiar face greeted me with a smile once he noticed that I was up.

"It's nice to see that you are already awake."

I only returned a slight nod as I continued to follow his movements with my eyes. He ended on the chair just few feet away from the bed that I was on. He gradually sat. A deep sigh escaped from his lips as he looks at my silent form.

"It's been almost three days since you passed out."

My eyebrows crunched once I heard his statement.

_...I've been out for that long?..._

A long silence filled the room but not too long since I decided to pop the question that have been bothering me from the moment I remembered what had happened. Surely enough I gave the question with earnest in your heart.

"Baki, what happened after..."

There is no need for me to finish the sentence for I already know that he would know it even if it is left unfinished. He was hoping that I would ask that question and after all of his thinking up until now he still doesn't know how he would explain it to me.

"Naim, after you collapsed to the ground some medic ninjas quickly rushed you to the hospital once they saw you..."

"I don't care what happened to ME. What I want to know is what happened to Gaara?"

"I knew you were going to say that. Very well then there is no need to hide it from you."

With a large gulp and a deep inhale of oxygen he started to answer my question whole heartedly but still with tension in his tune, for he is nervous of what my reaction might be.

"He, Kazekage-sama, was captured by the Akatsuki. We tried to follow them but instead they planted bombs on the entrance gate that blocked our way. Kankuro also tried to follow their trails but he ended up being poisoned and now we are waiting for the ninjas from Konoha to come and give us a hand but-"

I raised my left hand as a signal for him to stop. Slowly my hand landed on my lap as my eyes stared at nowhere. The information was still registering to my mind. Baki decided to go and left me all alone in that little room.

Still I couldn't believe what I just heard. How could they let those Akatsuki to just appear and snatch the Kazekage? They didn't even try to catch up with them. I didn't care about their stupid excuses on why they couldn't follow. Like what a famous line sates, "If there's a will, there's a way".

Right now I sat frozen at the bed. So many details rushing through my head and all I could do is to sit still and allow it to jumble up in my mind. What would I do now? Nobody has a clue.

The morning sunshine woke me up from my deep slumber. Finally it's morning and I am now allowed to leave the hospital with the permission from my medic nin. I immediately stood up and walked towards the bathroom to wash my face. Once finished, I then decided to change my clothes and made my way towards the door.

Once outside, I didn't waste any time and gradually walked through the brownish colored wall. A sudden sight made me stop. My eyes widened when I saw a familiar blonde haired boy sitting patiently on the chair outside the emergency room.

Well, I'll not exactly call him a boy now for like the rest of us did, he has grown. Now that I think about it, it had been years since I last saw him.

Without a doubt he noticed my presence that made a huge grin appear on his face. He approached me with his usual jolly greeting while I tried my hardest to put on a smile for him. With so much delight he squeezed me which made me chuckle a little.

"It's so nice to see you again Naim!!!"

He let go and allowed me to take in some oxygen. With that I gave him a true smile with a nod that follows.

"Me too, Naruto. Anyway, may I ask why are you here?"

My question made his smile fade slowly from his lips. He turned his back from me, signaling me to follow him and so I did. He led me to the emergency room where I saw a grown Sakura and an unconscious Kankuro.

I saw how Sakura was doing healing signs and how the chakra flowed from her hand to Kankuro's chest. What's going on?

The blonde boy noticed the confused look on your face and he did his best to explain the situation.

"I heard that you've been unconscious for the past few days so maybe you don't know what was happening. Well, we got a message from you guys that you need our help so here we are. We heard what had happened to Gaara. Kankuro got poisoned and now Sakura is trying her best to heal his wounds and take off the poison from his body."

My attention turned back to Sakura and Kankuro. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I thought it was from Naruto but it was from someone else. Unfortunately I was so caught up seeing Naruto and Sakura again that I didn't notice that another person that I haven't seen so quite a long time is also there.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

He gave me a soft smile that is easily noticeable even with the cloth covering half of his face.

"I already drained most of the poison. His life is safe now."

All of the people present gave out deep sighs of relief when they heard the great news. This made Naruto run inside the room to praise Sakura and so did Kakashi-sensei. I stood still on my place relieved. I was glad that he was alright but still I couldn't take my mind off of Gaara.

In due time I saw Sakura was looking at me with smile on her face. She was glad to see me again for somehow we have been friends. I also saw Temari, Baki, Chiyou-baasama, and Ebisou-jiisama.

I sat patiently on the chair located outside the emergency room. All were still waiting 'till Kankuro would wake up and now I could not think of anything else besides Gaara. How would I save him? I heard that Gai's team would also be on the mission for rescuing him but it still couldn't stop me from worrying.

Finally Kankuro woke up and everybody gathered around him. Slowly he sat up from his bed. He told everything that happened while he was trying to bring back Gaara. All the information only made me more uneasy.

I was not alone at being so anxious for saving Gaara for Naruto couldn't sit still any longer. He wants to move on right away but Kakashi decided that they would start their mission first thing in the morning. Naruto also noticed how I felt and he tried to at least calm me down. It did only little but still it helped.

Soon everyone was out and the only ones left were Kakuro and I. He stared at me with melancholy on his eyes. He was so upset, his face downcast as he started his words.

"Naim, I'm sorry. I was so close but it was no u-"

"It's alright. I know that you did your best."

I gave him a very small smile. I really understand what he feels. All he wanted was to save him, just like me.

I left the room when I asked him to rest already. Now I'm heading to Baki to ask him for permission to come with Naruto to save Gaara. I know that the chance of him agreeing is slim but still I need to try.

As expected he didn't agreed. You know why? It's all because that they need me. For what? As a replacement.

Since I was the granddaughter of the 3'rd Kazekage they decided that if Gaara wouldn't return I would be declared as the next Kazekage. How horrible is that?!

I was so frustrated at this moment. Gaara did his very best to protect the village and how do they repay him?! And the worst thing is that all I could do is sit here looking at the window hoping that any moment I would see a familiar poppy haired boy would be walking down the streets.

Why? Why can't I do anything to help him? This is really troubling me. All I could do now is hope and pray that he'll return safely. All I could do now is wait...


End file.
